Qui ne dit mot
by Kaery
Summary: Oulà dur... Axé sur le couple trowaWufei. C'est court et plus mignon qu'autre chose je pense. Petite introspection qui voit sa solution naître d'où on ne l'attendait pas...


Le français se retourna dans son lit pour observer le plafond. Il fixait un point imaginaire quelque part au milieu de celui ci. 

Ses yeux se fermèrent et ses traits se figèrent dans un signe évident de concentration. Il réfléchissait visiblement, tentant de résoudre un dilemme intérieur.

Sa mâchoire se crispa, il n'arrivait pas à trouver de solution à son problème. Pourtant, comme le lui avait déjà souvent dit Catherine : "Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Il n'y a que des solutions."

Bon... Ben comme toujours il devait y avoir une exception à la règle, parce que vraiment, ce problème là était insoluble...

Se levant, il attrapa un tee-shirt qu'il enfila à rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il laissa sa porte légèrement entre-ouverte, voulant éviter d'avoir à la claquer, puis à pas feutré il se dirigea dans le salon de leur nouvelle planque.

Il s'agit d'un petit appartement et leur couverture, leur "excuses" pour être là sans adultes était la collocation de jeunes étudiants.

-De toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui empêche le commérage...-

Trowa jura en sentant le carrelage froid sous ses pieds nus. Il aurait dû s'en douter ! il aurait dû prendre une paire de chausson ou quelque chose...

Frottant ses pieds chacun à leur tour contre son pantalon de pyjama, il fouilla l'obscurité du regard.

Duo laissait toujours traîner ses pantoufles n'importe où. Il les perdait et en rachetait une paire quasi systématiquement.

Un jour de profond ennuis, Trowa se souvenait que Quatre avait tenté une étude pseudo-psychologique de ce comportement bordélique et à terme terriblement coûteux.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement des conclusions, celles ci s'étant terminées sous les protestations bruyantes du natté, mais il avait bien gardé en mémoire que Quatre lui avait fait promettre de ne plus laisser aucune de ses paires de souliers partout dans la maison.

Duo ne POUVAIT pas lui avoir obéit. L'obéissance était une discipline dans laquelle l'américain ne brillait pas. Zéro, nada, rien, pas même l'once d'une idée d'une idée d'une idée d'obéissance.

Bon... Tant pis pour le chausson... C'était ça ou maudire Duo et Quatre sur dix générations le reste de la nuit.

Avançant à nouveau, il alla se caler dans le canapé, plaçant avec un certain délisse ses pieds sous ses fesses, bien au chaud.

Finalement il aurait bien prit un pull aussi.

Ha ben tien, justement... Ce n'était pas un pull non, mais ça ferait très bien l'affaire.

Dépliant le vêtement trouvé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, Trowa tenta de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait exactement.

Quand ses longs doigts effleurèrent les boutons de ce qui semblait être une très longue veste doublée, il comprit.

-La veste de Wufei...-

Une bonne raison de plus de l'enfiler. Bien que plus grand que le chinois, leur ossature était sensiblement la même, aussi entra t-il sans aucun problème majeur dans la veste qui, s'il avait été debout, lui serait presque tomber sur le dessus des genoux.

Malgré l'obscurité, Trowa la devinait vert pâle.

Wufei devait avoir fait son deuil car depuis un moment déjà, il avait cessé de s'habiller tout de blanc.

Saisissant les petits boutons caractéristiques, il les fit passer dans les boucles sur l'autre pans afin de la fermer.

Il avait très clairement bien moins froid comme ça.

Ça y est, Trowa avait définitivement adopté ces vestes confortables. Tout particulièrement si elles appartenait à un certain asiatique aux yeux charbon et à la mine souvent fâché.

Le français soupira en ramenant le col sur son visage, respirant profondément le parfum de la peau du jeune chinois qui y était imprégné.

Une odeur légèrement acidulée mais aussi étonnamment sucrée, comme un bonbon qui nous fait d'abord grimacer sous l'acidité, et qu'on laisse finalement fondre pendant de longues minutes sur notre langue tellement le goût est devenu agréable.

La comparaison était bonne. Wufei, c'était un peu ça pour Trowa. Un bonbon acidulé.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher.

-Pas assez sage...- pensa t-il amèrement.

Quatre avait bien comprit les tourments de son coeur. Même s'il était rester un peu perplexe au début, il avait soutenu le français, gardant pour lui son secret et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas interférer. Trowa pouvait compter sur Quatre, il le savait, comme tous. Quatre ne ferait rien s'il sentait que Trowa n'était pas prêt.

Et il doutait de l'être un jour.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il s'était levé pour éviter de penser à tout cela, et voilà qu'il y pensait pourtant encore.

C'était un peu idiot, mais malgré sa maturité et son aisance dans bien des domaines, en amour, il restait un adolescent de 17ans.

Un peu fatigué tout de même, Trowa s'allongea un peu sur le canapé, coinçant ses pieds encore froid dans un plis entre le dossier et l'assise.

Il remonta encore le col sur son cou, ne voulant pas risquer la moindre brise qui n'aurait sûrement pas manquer de le geler sur place.

Il profita ainsi encore de cette odeur si particulière et du toucher agréable de la veste.

La soie était vraiment un beau textile.

Oui, vraiment un beau textile...

Trowa continua de passer sa main de façon délicate sur le tissu, imaginant que la peau de son compagnon devait à peu près donner la même sensation.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres et il haussa les épaules, comme répondant à une question muette que personne ne lui aurait posé...

* * *

Trowa ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre... Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous la violence de la lumière.

A n'en pas douter, on était le matin.

Il regarda autour de lui, constata qu'il était dans le salon et grimaça, se rendant compte qu'il s'était endormis là.

Son dos l'informa de sa désapprobation en émettant de désagréables petites douleurs le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le français décréta qu'il allait peut être bien lui laisser quelques minutes pour se remettre de cette courte nuit dans un "lit" si peu confortable.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Cela créa un courant d'air quelque part dans la maison qui vint mourir dans le salon, créant une légère chaire de poule sur ses jambes légèrement découvertes.

Tirant sur le bas de son pantalon, il s'arrangea pour que sa peau ne soit plus à la merci du froid hivernal et tenta même d'y ranger ses grands pieds.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Trowa se raidit. Quelque part au fond de lui, il espérait que se soit Heero.

Oui, Heero était définitivement le meilleur choix. Ou en tout cas, le moins pire.

Duo n'aurait pas manquer d'aller hurler partout qu'il avait dormit dans le canapé avec la veste de Wufei sur le dos. Quatre aurait chercher à l'étudier psychologiquement parlant et Wufei... A vrai dire il ne sait pas ce que dirait Wufei... Mais bon, définitivement, à choisir, il préférait Heero.

-Avec lui rien à craindre.-

Puis, le doute naissant :

-J'espère...-

Il entendit les pas s'arrêter, tout près. probablement juste derrière le canapé.

Trowa ne se retourna pas, attendant qu'une voix s'élève, ou aucune au cas ou le ciel lui aurait accordé qu'il s'agisse d'Heero.

"Ha... Je me demandais où j'avais laissé cette veste."

Trowa aurait voulu mourir. Maudissant le ciel autant qu'il l'avait prié quelques secondes auparavant, le bruns se mit sur le dos, faisant face à son compagnon de guerre.

"Wufei..."

Le chinois, accoudé au dossier du canapé le regardait, une lueur amusée au fond des yeux. Il semblait le prendre plutôt pas trop mal.

"Je vois que tu l'as retrouvé pour moi."

Trowa, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire garda une seconde le silence avant de dire, presque imperturbable -en tout cas il souhaitait que se fut le cas- :

"Il faisait froid cette nuit..."

"Et tu t'es donc naturellement dit qu'il serait bon de venir dormir dans le salon et d'enfiler ma veste."

Une petite grimace apparut sur le visage du français qui se redressa pour s'asseoir convenablement, laissant de côté les protestations douloureuse de son dos.

Il commença à défaire les boutons de la veste. L'un d'eux résista, et la maladresse dû à la situation aidant, trowa commença à perdre patience.

Il entendit Wufei soupirer derrière lui, puis il sentit deux bras encadrer sa tête et venir se poser sur son ventre, pour détacher correctement les boutons qui restaient.

"Avec l'habitude en prend le plis pour ce genre de boutons."

"ha..."

Oui... "Ha..." c'est tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le dernier bouton enlevé, Wufei saisit la veste par le col tandis que Trowa s'avança légèrement pour dégager ses bras du vêtement.

Son cou ainsi à l'air libre, une chaire de poule naquit sur sa nuque, se propageant jusque sur ses bras et le bas de son dos.

Wufei sourit et plutôt que d'ôter le vêtement complètement il la réajusta sur le dos du français qui se raidit, perplexe.

L'asiatique l'attira légèrement en arrière pour qu'il s'adosse convenablement et vint poser son menton sur son épaule pour lui souffler :

"Bon d'accord, je te la laisse... mais comme tu l'as judicieusement fait remarqué : il fait froid. En échange, serait-il donc possible d'avoir un de ces pull trop large que tu possède ?"

Trowa tourna la tête pour le regarder, surprit, les sourcil froncés et les lèvres entrouvertes comme s'il cherchait par quel bout commencer sa prochaine phrase.

Wufei déposa un baiser sur le front du français :

"Qui ne dit mot consent, attention."

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Trowa agrippa le tee-shirt du chinois qui allait partir et lui dit :

"Je peux t'embrasser ?"

Il aurait pu faire plus fin, parler de sentiment tout ça... Mais bon... Sur l'instant il avait dû faire dans l'urgence et c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire.

Devant lui Wufei resta surpris par la question soudaine et ne répondit rien.

Trowa soupira et lâcha le jeune homme. devant son silence qui durait toujours il lui dit :

"Je suis désolé."

"Tes pulls sont dans ton placard c'est bien ça ?"

Trowa le fixa perplexe.

"Ben oui... Comme je te l'ai déjà dit... Qui ne dit mot... Consent..."


End file.
